


The End

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Dragon Age / The Evanuris [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, a little drabble to explore the space, getting a feel for the evanuris, i guess, i'm just really into godlike elves right now, idk man its been a billion years since i wrote anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter
Summary: Heyy, my first Dragon Age fic. I've gotten really into this world lately, particularly Elvhenan and the Evanuris. I'm working on something much larger for them, but this was just a little drabble to get a feel for the characters. Obviously, I think the only canon here is that Mythal got merc'd, so most of this is just my headcanons about these overpowered asshole elves. Also, I couldn't find anywhere where it said for certain if Sylaise was June's wife or his sister, so I chose sister because I like the idea of this terrible trio of siblings.@ bioware give me more lore to work with





	The End

“Ma vhenan…” 

“My heart is dead,” said the moon. “I know not who you are but you are not him. Not any longer.” 

The sun turned his head, observing her with little interest. His golden eyes, where once she had found warmth and love, were cold and distant. Distracted. Always distracted. 

“Then why are you here, my dear?” he asked. “Did you just come to insult me, or are you finally getting your hands bloody in this war you began?” 

“I did not begin this war, but I will finish it, if I must. I came to ask you to surrender.” 

Elgar’nan barked a laugh that echoed around the room. There was a quality to the sound that set Mythal on edge. Not the manic timbre, but the echo itself. Simply sound ricocheting around the large and empty hall, or did the darkness conceal something she had not planned for? 

“Ah, a distraction!” Elgar’nan said, delighted. “Where is your little wolf hiding, mm? Behind me?” He laughed.  

“I came alone,” Mythal replied. 

He chuckled again, slouching in his throne. “And you say I’ve changed? Where did you lose your sense?” He tutted. “A gesture of trust, or a play for sympathy? I do believe a play for time is more likely. Your pack is run ragged. This war will end soon enough, but you will not be the one to end it.” He stood, and the pad of his bare feet was the only noise in the cavernous room as he trotted down the steps off the dais, striding quickly over to her. Mythal held her ground, forcing herself to stay relaxed, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her wariness. 

Elgar’nan circled her, slowly, close enough that she could feel the heat of his spirit. A fire she used to find comforting. 

“I’ll give you a chance, vhenan. For old times sake,” he murmured, close to her ear. “Kill the wolf. Come back to us.” He came back around to her front and backed away, spreading his arms with a smile. “Come back to your  _ family _ . We miss you. Don’t we?” 

Mythal tensed as she became aware of movement on the edges of her vision. Elves slid out of the shadows, coming into Elgar’nan’s light. She looked at each of them in turn, searching their gazes for any hint of uncertainty. Any sign that they were not as far gone as Elgar’nan. Dirthamen and Falon’din stood close, as always, their spirits so dark they were difficult to make out. Ghilan’nain looked distant and hollow. Andruil looked hungry, her fingers playing at the hilt of a dagger. Sylaise’s heat threatened to overwhelm Elgar’nan’s, a barely contained wildfire. June was unreadable, but the only one not looking at Mythal. His gaze was focused on his sisters.

“June,” she said softly. 

The artificer looked at her and his eyes narrowed slightly. 

“June.” Elgar’nan’s voice was firm and the name was an order. June glanced at him only briefly, uninterested and unintimidated. Mythal recalled the forgemaster as he had been; bright and eager, always creating, slow on the uptake but quick with a joke, inseparable from his elder sisters that he now stood apart from. 

His pale gaze flicked between Mythal and Elgar’nan, appraising and almost amused as the hint of a smile played at his lips. 

“No,” he said simply, and turned, throwing out a graceful hand and opening one of the eluvians hidden in the dark. 

“Brother!” Sylaise snapped and flame lashed past June, narrowly missing him. He didn’t flinch, but he halted. 

“Don’t call me that,” he growled. 

“Coward, then,” Andruil said, with a sharp grin. “Would you run and hide in your forges? Like a spineless worm waiting to see who wins the day, rather than pick up a sword and decide for yourself?” 

Mythal wondered how swift she would have to be to get through that eluvian before one of Andruil’s arrows pierced her. The odds were not in her favor, and she held her ground. If June could stir up argument, she could bide her time, for Elgar’nan was not entirely wrong about her motives. 

“And what sword would you lift that is not mine?” June asked. “What bowstring do you pull or axe do you swing that did not come from my hand? When you walk the pathways in the sky and the crystal streets of Arlathan, where do you place your foot that was not decided by my hand? You squabble over an empire that would not exist without me. An empire that will endure long after you’ve killed each other. So why should I care? I have no stake in this war.” 

He vanished through the eluvian and it shattered behind him. Sylaise’s hands burned, but Elgar’nan’s was calm as he held it up. 

“Let him go,” he said softly. “When the wolf is taken care of, the two of you will hunt the forgemaster and decide the fate of his treachery.” 

Andruil and Sylaise exchanged dark looks and smiles that chilled Mythal. What had happened, she wondered, to the sisters so fiercely protective of their brother? The same thing that had happened to them all. Power. Madness. She could grieve the loss of her friends when this was over, but for now she needed to see them as they were. Her enemies. 

“You can still end this,” she said, to the man she had once called her heart. “There needn’t be anymore bloodshed.” 

Elgar’nan’s gaze softened as he stepped close to her, caressing her jaw lightly. “Just a little more, I think,” he murmured. “I know what I must do. Cut out the wolf’s heart.” 

“You won’t find him,” Mythal replied. 

Elgar’nan smiled. “Ma vhenan… I don’t need to.” 

He moved too quickly, too close, for Mythal to avoid. His sword, burning with the ichor of the sun, manifested in his hand and through her heart, driving the breath from her chest. She searched his gaze as the world began to fade and she found no remorse, no sorrow. Only a cold, golden light. And as she fell, the war was lost. 

For everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, my first Dragon Age fic. I've gotten really into this world lately, particularly Elvhenan and the Evanuris. I'm working on something much larger for them, but this was just a little drabble to get a feel for the characters. Obviously, I think the only canon here is that Mythal got merc'd, so most of this is just my headcanons about these overpowered asshole elves. Also, I couldn't find anywhere where it said for certain if Sylaise was June's wife or his sister, so I chose sister because I like the idea of this terrible trio of siblings.
> 
> @ bioware give me more lore to work with


End file.
